


It's Okay Champ

by SomniSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bedtime, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: Sanji reassures his boyfriend that everything's okay. No need to worry your pretty little head.





	It's Okay Champ

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to use Sanji's given surname until Sanji makes it clear that that's what he wants his name to be or is okay being known as. 
> 
> People, we didn't change Ace's name so I just don't think it's fair to do it to Sanji. It just kinda bums me out :/

The frantic knocking at his door wasn't what woke him up. It was the sound of splintering wood as the door was completely blown off its hinges. 

Barely having the energy to put on a pair of shorts, he shuffled into the living room. “You're paying for that dumbass..” he yawned.

“I know but right now I need it.” In what seemed like two steps, he was already across the room and standing in front of the blonde. 

Sanji reached out, pulling him close, “I'm yours.” his head lolled to one side, neck stretched and exposed.

It was all the invitation he needed before leaning in and sinking his fangs into warm flesh.

“Nngh.. Easy…” he held the back of Zoro's head, gently playing the the short spiky ends.

Strong arms were wrapped around him, supporting his lean frame in a way that was comforting but cautious.

Sanji heard the soft moan turn into a vulnerable whine. 

“Hey, it's alright.. you're okay. I promise.” A soothing hand ran down Zoro's back, finding it's way underneath his sweatshirt. As he discovered in the past, Zoro loved to be held. He needed that firm support, to feel someone was there for him. 

Just on the brink of vertigo, Zoro pulled away, licking at the two puncture wounds to seal them back up. It always stung a bit at first, but then left him feeling warm and tingly.

“You got some..” he pulled at his sleeve, wiping a few beads of red away. “Better?”

“Yeah.. I'm tired.” 

“Let's get to bed then.” He'd fix the door later. He doubted any of his neighbors would bat an eye at another broken door.

“Sanji, I..”

“It's okay, next time you'll just get to me sooner. Right?”

“That's not..” Zoro sighed in defeat. “Yeah, I will.”

“Hey Zoro?” Said vampire finally looked up at him, his blood red eyes slowly fading back into their original brown.

“You know you can't help this, right? It's not your fault you're like this. But you can't keep hating yourself for it. The next time you think about starving yourself, I'll beat your ass to the ground.” 

Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat, a blush betraying his manliness. “Y-yeah, yeah.. Whatever you say shit cook.” 

“Love you marimo.”

“...Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being so inactive, 2017 has come close to killing me. But here's a little short on how I'm feeling today.


End file.
